barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Sparkle Fairy Surprise
Sparkle Fairy Surprise is the first episode of Kelly Dream Club. It was released on VHS and DVD with Three Princesses. Official Description "Using their magic dream lockets, Kelly, Chelsie and Keeya transport themselves to the colorful world of the sparkle fairies. But in order to earn their wings and become true sparkle fairies, they have to find the fabled Garden of Jewels. It's a quest full of laughs, surprises, and challenges that not only test each girl's abilities, but also teaches them the value of teamwork." Starring *Chantal Strand - Kelly *Britt McKillip - Chelsie *Shannon Chan-Kent - Keeya *Kelly Sheridan - Barbie *Andrea Libman - Ruby *Shirley Millner - Stone Fairy *Tommy appears at the end of the episode, but does not speak. Story Kelly, Chelsie and Keeya are in clubhouse. Keeya and Kelly are wearing fake wings so they can pretend to be fairies. Kelly is putting fake wings on to Chelsie's back. They leave the treehouse and Barbie brings them a cardboard box that contains a lemonade stand. Kelly, Chelsie and Keeya cannot decide what colour or design to give the lemonade stand, but Barbie is sure they will work it out. She leaves to answer a phone, and Kelly argues with her friends about the lemonade stand. Still unable to decide, they go back to talking about fairies. They use their magic dream lockets and say an incantation that transports them to the Land of Sparkle Fairies. The trio are unsure of where they are, and the land is colorless. Three sparkle fairies fly over the land and use magic to make the environment colorful. One of the fairies, Ruby, is distracted while she flies and she crashes into a bush. Kelly and her friends helo Ruby and they all introduce themselves. Ruby tells them where they are they tell her that they want to be fairies. Ruby tells them that they must find the Garden of Jewels and pick a jewel they like so that they can become sparkle fairies, and she gives them her bag and a map. Ruby leaves them and they follow the map to the Crystal Caves. They need to go through the caves to get to the other side of Crystal Mountain, so they walk through it until they get lost. Chelsie runs away from her friends, thinking she knows where to go, but the three girls don't know how to find each other again. Kelly finds a clam in Ruby's bag that has a bright pearl inside, and it lights up the cave so that they can see where they are going. They find Chelsie and she apologises for running away so fast. They work together and get to the other side of Crystal Mountain to find a Sparkle Lake. Swans with saddles help Kelly, Keeya and Chelsie to cross the lake. They walk towards the Garden of Jewels, but the gate is locked. The Stone Fairy appears and tells the girls to solve a riddle to gain access to the garden. They disagree with the solution like they did when trying to decide how to paint the lemonade stand, but they end up agreeing to include everyone's opinions. The Stone Fairy accepts their answer and she unlocks the Garden of Jewels. The girls run into the garden. Keeya uses an emerald to turn herself into an Emerald Princess. Chelsie uses a sapphire to turn herself into a Sapphire Princess. Kelly uses a diamond to turn herself into a Diamond Princess. Their transformations have made them gain wings. Ruby finds them and they fly with their new wings. They use magic to make the garden colorful, and they give Ruby a flower they colored as a present. They say goodbye and say an incantation so that they can go back to Kelly's treehouse. The three friends paint their lemonade stand in a way that makes them all happy, and Barbie and Tommy are their first customers. Also Known As *Germany - Im Land der Gitzerfeen Trivia * The moral of this episode is: "it's more fun to figure out problems as a team." Category:Kelly Dream Club